Fake Police Work
by TheOne3
Summary: Fweeze! Lei Wulong is out of the police business, but gets caught up with a robbery involving the death of Stebe Pox.(Which is how Lei pronounces it) A lyl hard to read though. Read and Review since it is ma first serious Tekken fanfic. Thanx Chap 2 post!
1. A Accidential murder at the Robbery

At the Office of Lei Wulong  
By TheOne  
  
"Fweeze!" Lei Wulong cried.  
  
"Wrong, wrong! Lei, you used to be good at being a cop. What's wrong?" Lei's boss   
asked him. The simulation was over, and Lei had failed the police test.  
  
"I donta know. Yoo shee? I got deescraced when I got beatun uppuh, by Stebe   
Pox," Lei explained. " I was so astamed."  
  
"Well you can't have your job back. You failed the test."  
  
"I know. I'll just go home." Lei walked out of the room sadly as he glanced at the   
clock. It was 1:00, he didn't eat lunch yet, and he was starving. He headed over to the   
nearest Brahms, and paid fifteen dollars for a hamburger and there nasty fries. But   
suddenly, three masked men came bursting out of an alleyway with them holding pistols.   
Lei noticed he still had his pistol, too. He reached for it and screamed, "Fweeze!"  
  
"You freeze!" one of them said. They held there weapons closely at each other's   
eyes.  
  
"You was wund! Yoo betta putte don yoe weapons bepore I shot you!!" Lei   
shouted. He started to sweat. Both of the men stared at each other until a gun shot was   
heard. Lei thought he had accidentally shot the man in the arm, but someone else had. It   
was one of the other three men.  
  
"Hey what the heck are you-shooting-me for?!?!" The guy that had been shot was   
breathing slowly, and holding his bleeding arm.  
  
"I'm not gonna split this money with you!" The other two men ran the other way.   
Lei chased them through street constantly yelling "Fweeze!" He noticed they wouldn't   
listen, so he shot. He managed to shoot one of the guy's leg.  
  
He started screaming at the other man, "Hey! Help me! Don't leave me!" And he   
was dead. Whoops, Lei thought. He wasn't a cop now, and he had just killed somebody.  
  
"Whut shoold I doo? Whut-whut-ah-yah!!!!" Lei kept talking to himself. But he   
got his senses back and went over to the dead man. He pulled off his mask, and saw   
Steve Fox lying there. Lei was surprised. What was Steve Fox doing with robbed money?   
Lei hurried to where the first man got shot and saw a trail of blood heading over across   
the street. That's when the police cars came rushing in and surrounding Lei.  
  
"Put your hands up!" It was Lei's boss, Mr. Figg. "Oh, it's you. Did you see what   
went on around here?"  
  
"Well, I maneeged to, um, nothing."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
" Weel, one of the men escaped, and tha otha escaped with a wounded arm," lei   
said. He didn't mention the other dead man, he had killed.  
  
"No one else was there?"  
  
"uheee, I donta thunk so." Lei lied. He didn't want to get caught with the death.   
Lei ran ahead, following the trail of blood. He heard someone breathing slowly, so Lei   
slowly, and quietly, pulled out his pistol. He went against the wall and crept closer to the   
breathing noises. He quickly turned around and pointed the pistol at the bleeding masked   
man. It had been the man who got shot by his other buddy.  
  
He started to run away. But lei screamed, " Fweeze!! I wull shooot!"  
  
"No! Please, don't!-I'm already-hurt!"   
  
"Take opp your masku!" Lei shouted. "Now!"  
  
The man took it off, but it wasn't anyone Lei recognized.  
  
"Identipy yoself!"  
  
"I'm Isoaki Ichiman. We were robbing a bank," he replied.  
  
Lei stepped closer to him still holding the pistol at him. He got out his old   
handcuffs out and cuffed him. Lei pushed him all the way back to the police, who were   
now putting the yellow tape around the dead body. Mr. Figgs came toward him.  
  
"Is he one of them?"  
  
"yessaa!"  
  
"good job. But do you know who that dead man is?" Mr. Figgs asked while he   
pointed to Steve.  
  
"I'm notta sure," Lei lied again. Isoaki came out of Lei's grip.  
  
"That's Steve!! Is he dead?"  
  
"I think he is. He was shot in the leg by someone. Was it the same person who   
shot you?" Mr. Figgs asked again. He was looking at Isoaki.  
  
"I wasn't there."  
  
Mr. Figgs told him his rights and took Isoaki into his car.  
  
"Thanks Lei," He said, and he drove away toward the police station.  
  
But Lei had killed someone and had lied about not having to do anything with it.   
Good job Lei, very good job, but Lei wondered why Steve Fox had anything to do with a   
robbery. But Lei would soon find out at home, while he searched on his computer.  
  
  
Please Read and Review since this is my first serious fanfic. I take suggestions, too, and critisms, but have reasons for them if you do…or else.  
Oh yeah, the way Lei talks is his accent. He can't pronounce English very well since he's Chinese. It's also in there for some humor. So read and Review and watch out for my next chapter. 


	2. Finding Out About Stevie

A Cop's Work  
Chapter 2: Finding out the truth.  
  
Lei Wulong sat on his comfy chair while he tried to locate some information about Steve Fox, the person he had murdered. He hadn't told anyone about it, and lied to Mr. Figgs, his boss, that the third robber shot him. Lei didn't really feel good about doing it, but he didn't feel good about being sent to jail.  
  
"Ah, hea it ees! Oh mon! Tese guy was a baddy!" Lei said to himself. He scrolled down the document he had found on the computer. The document read:  
  
  
Steve Fox is a famous boxer in Britain, where he is known for winning many championships. His sudden disappearance surprised everybody until his death was confirmed on December 18. On February 22, Steve made his appearance in the Iron Fist Tournament 4, held at the Mishima Corporation. He only made it to the third round, when he got beat by an unknown martial artist. Steve slipped away and wasn't heard of until March 16, when the Mafia was arrested and found Steve Fox lying in there jail cell. Police officials released him after questioning. Steve Fox was confronted by a long lost friend, Scottie Ashcore. They made a drug deal with another crime lord James McBrown. They made millions, and continued to smuggle illegal drugs and weapons. James Mc Brown died, so Scottie and Steve was left with no dealer. They ran out of money and was arrested two days after James McBrown's death.  
  
"Oh my. They deed bad stupp!" Lei said. He was surprised at how much Steve Fox had gone through. Lei never met Steve Fox at the Tekken 4 Tournament. Lei had to find out some more information about James McBrown and Scottie Ashcore. Scottie was probably the third robber at the crime scene yesterday. The others were Isoaki and Steve. Lei decided that he would question Isoaki about his relationship with Steve.   
  
Lei headed over to the police department. There he met Mr. Figgs.  
  
"hello lei. How's it been?"  
  
"Bery good. And you?"  
  
"Tough work here. We still can't track down the third robber."  
  
"I tink I know his name. I looked up Steve Fox on my computer and got this article about him," Lei said. He handed over the document he had printed out from his computer.  
"  
Interesting, good job Lei," Mr. Figgs rewarded.  
  
"Tank you. Now may I go talk to isoaki? I have a few questions for him," Lei asked. Mr. Figgs stared hard at Lei for awhile.  
  
"You do know that you can't since you aren't in the cop business anymore," he said disappointedly. "As much as we'd like to let you help us with this case, we can't-"  
  
A short stubby man came running in. he was sweating hard and panting.  
  
"There has been another robbery. A major one, with ten deaths. I think it involves the same man from yesterday's robbery."  
  
"Let's go," Mr. Figgs shouted. He got his gun and coat and hung it around himself and hurried out to his vehicle. "Lei! You stay there! You can't be involved in police work anymore."  
  
"But-But-But-" And that was all they left with Lei Wulong.  
  
Read and Review this chapter. Since it's ma first serious fic, please let me know how you like it or give me a reason why you don't like it. 


End file.
